


Coming Home to a Special Anniversary Gift

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Impregnation, Pole Dancing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: For Gregor and Cordelia's second anniversary, the redheaded knight brings Sumia along for a fun night of being fucked by Gregor.





	Coming Home to a Special Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



As soon as Gregor got into the kitchen, he found a note with his wife's handwriting on the table. He looked at the neatly written note that told him to go to their room.  
*****************  
"Hello? Where are you hiding, beloved wife?" Gregor called out, looking around the bedroom for the 'special' surprise she mentioned in the note. He watched as Cordelia and much to his surprise, Sumia, as they walked fully clothed from behind the wooden partition they had on the far end of the bedroom. Gregor let out an amused, chuckle upon seeing the two knights,  
Cordelia and Sumia's riding dresses exposed plenty of thigh and in Sumia's case, plenty of her ample cleavage. "Hah! So this is surprise Cordelia kept from Gregor!"

Cordelia laughed, "Yes, I wanted you to have a nice treat. And Sumia wanted to see if my stories about the size of your cock were true."

Gregor quickly undressed before going and sitting on the end of the bed, he kept his length hidden from Sumia and pulled a light blanket over his lap.

But standing next to Cordelia, Sumia gawked at the man's sudden erection beneath the blanket. Gregor's cock looked to be at least twelve inches long, and soon the clumsy knight would have all of that deep in her pussy.

"Go ahead and show her," Cordelia spoke.

"Sound like fun to Gregor," The man said, he pulled off the blanket sitting on his lap and revealed his massive cock to them both. 

Sumia gasped when Gregor long, thick dick came into view, it looked so intimidating--and fun.

Cordelia walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed her brave lance, she flipped it over and walked towards the middle of the bedroom. The redhead jammed the spearhead into the already worn floor, she turned her head and flashed Sumia a quick smile, "Remember what Olivia taught us about dancing, Sumia" Cordelia spoke, she gripped the lance a bit firmer and began to swing on it.

Gregor watched intently as Cordelia spun in circles on her lance, using it as a pole for dancing, he admired her round and wide hips under her dress as she made her seductive rounds in place. "Lovely friend of wife, why don't you use your lips on Gregor's dick?"

"Ooh, right!" Sumia cheerfully spoke, feeling much more comfortable with the situation than she should have been, she got down close on her knees settled in between Gregor's legs. The clumsy knight looked behind her over her shoulder, she received a smile and a nod from Cordelia, who had stopped her pole dance for just a brief moment. Sumia returned her gaze to Gregor's groin, she leaned in and kissed his plump ball sack; the knight felt a little odd about having sex with her best friend's husband, but with both their permission, Sumia was putting those feelings behind her.

"Feels good!" Gregor moaned, watching his wife twirl around on her makeshift pole, seeing her spinning while leaning back with her leg up, seeing her alluring crimson panties from under her skirt as it flew up slightly. But his attention was also with the busty knight between his legs, Sumia was gazing sweetly up at him as she steadily rocked her head back and forth along his shaft, her soft lips were wrapped firmly around his length, giving him a tight friction as her tongue was eagerly darting across his hard rod. "You need to go a bit deeper to satisfy Horny man," Gregor spoke, watching as Sumia did just that.

The eager knight began to push her lips all the way down his length to his balls, Sumia peered up as she gagged from taking Gregor's massive dick into her throat. Sumia was moaning and gagging, feeling her pussy growing increasingly wet as she lavished the big cock in front of her.

Just when Gregor was going to start thrusting his cock deeper into Sumia's gullet, he heard a stern sigh from his wife.

"Please behave, dear. Sumia's not fragile, but she can't take what I can." Cordelia spoke, standing next to her lance. She walked up beside Sumia and lifted up her own skirt with one hand and slid her panties to the side, revealing her pussy and the full, yet trimmed bush framing her entrance. The redhead began to run her slender finger up and down her dripping and hairy slit.

Gregor took notice of his wife's words and her actions, he smiled as he began to watch her masturbate before his eyes. He often enjoyed watching Cordelia gush on her hand with her moaning how she wished it was his cock that was inside her and what made her cum. He relaxed and simply took in the wet feeling of Sumia's lips and tongue dragging along his length, as well as delighting in Cordelia rubbing her digits against her slick pussy lips.

Sumia popped off his cock, she leaned in and gave both of his plump nuts good long sucks before she looked up at the man she was sucking off, "Did you want to try using my boobs? I get so many compliments about my chest," Sumia asked sweetly.

"That offer is kind, but Gregor would prefer girls to preform actions both are able to."

Cordelia smiled at Gregor's politeness to them both, she took her hands away from her skirt and stepped close to her man's side and leaned in to kiss him. She moaned from feeling his hand reach behind to squeeze her perky and plump butt. Cordelia broke the kiss, leaning her lips near his ear, "Later, let's get into our favorite position and show Sumia how much of your cock I can take."

Gregor responded with a laugh.

"Here, Cordelia," Sumia spoke, standing up to offer Gregor's cock the the red haired girl. The clumsy knight rose to her feet and stepped back towards  the pole, she watched as Cordelia got down on her knees and began to deepthroat Gregor's huge dick without any second thoughts. Sumia bent forward to slide her pink panties down her legs, she put her garter belt and straps beneath her panties so she could remove them so she could keep her garters on. The knight gripped the lance and began to swing just as Cordelia did, she gave Gregor a sweet smile as she hung from the pole with one hand and spun herself around in a tantalizing way. Her short skirt blowing up slightly as she moved, giving Gregor plenty of peek at her pussy and her large, perky butt.

Gregor certainly felt spoiled; he had his wife's lips moving up and down his shaft gracefully and passionately while his eyes lingered on Sumia who was twirling on the makeshift pole, even from his seat Gregor could tell Sumia was bustier and a bit softer than Cordelia, though both girls were fit from their duties as knights.

Cordelia was bobbing her head up and down her husband's thick shaft at a pace that was much quicker than Sumia had done. The determined knight was thorough in servicing her man; she dragged her tongue up and down her husband's length as she engulfed every inch of his cock into her mouth.

"Oh, gods," Sumia spoke, she spun one last time on the lance before stopping to look at Cordelia effortlessly deepthroating Gregor's cock. The clumsy knight's hand found it's way under her skirt to rub her drooling twat as she watched her best friend suck cock. Sumia felt so envious that Cordelia could suck such a big shaft every night, then she realized today she could join in any time today. The knight got down next to her slender friend and knelt before Gregor's cock.

Cordelia scooted to the side a bit, giving Sumia plenty of room to orally pleasure Gregor. 

Gregor let out another low groan, his eyes were peering downward and relished in both the feeling and sight of to plump-assed girls slurping on his cock. Cordelia had taken lead by dragging her soft lips back and forth steadily down his dick, while Sumia had her eyes closed as she sucked a made out with his plump, full ball sack. He was being served and showered with slick, warm delight as two pairs of lips and tongues worked their respective ways around his cock and balls. 

Sumia steadily rubbed her leaking twat with one hand, she was so turned on by the sight of Gregor's massive length and from being able to suck on his nuts freely. She listened to Cordelia's moans and sloppy slurping noises as her redheaded friend sucked cock right next to her. They were kneeling and working together to give Gregor a wonderful anniversary gift; their pussies were going to pounded next, but for now Sumia was content with playfully dragging her tongue every which way against the man's leathery sac.

"Ah, no good! Gregor already close to covering pretty faces with cum!"

Sumia looked up, watching as Cordelia leaned her head back and smiled. The clumsy rider did the same, she tilted her head back and prepared to take a full load across her face.

Gregor groaned as he grabbed ahold of his shaft and aimed his tip with the women's faces, his cock throbbed and splattered ropes of thick spunk across Cordelia's face, she had her mouth open and caught plenty of his seed on her eager tongue. He quickly turned a couple of inches and spewed more gooey jizz across Sumia's smiling face, Gregor pumped his hand up and down his cock, letting streaks of cum blast out onto the shorter, bustier knight's features. When the mercenary was done, both girls had thick lines of cum plastered on their faces, Sumia took most of the load onto her face while Cordelia took a good bit into her mouth and swallowed instantly.

Cordelia stood, she began to remove her short riding dress, giving her husband a playful smile as she did so.

Sumia also rose to her feet and began to lift her short dress up over her head.

Soon Gregor stood up and watched as both knights discarded their bras, Cordelia left her panties on and had them pushed to the side to exposed her puffy slit.

"Give your gift a kiss," The redheaded playfully pushed Sumia into Gregor's arms.

The man cupped the knight's ample rear, he pulled her in close to kiss her. Gregor's lips were quickly pressed against Sumia's, it felt odd and wrong kissing a woman who wasn't his wife, but his wife was insisting so he knew he wasn't doing anything immoral.

Sumia moaned into the kiss, the mercenary's firm, large hands, were kneading her plump behind as his tongue mingled with hers. She felt him leading her towards the bed, Sumia gasped in surprise when Gregor turned them around and pushed her onto the bed. Before Sumia could offer him either of her holes, she watched as the seasoned merc burrowed his face into her bushy snatch, his tongue already darting forward to lavish her needy slit.

Cordelia knelt on the bed beside husband and friend, a pair of Gregor's skilled fingers reached out to her own pussy lips to rub them. The redhead was gasping lowly as her man's digits rubbed back and forth steadily along her slit, she watched him happily go at Sumia's cunt, he was clearly into eating out the clumsy girl out.

The man was giving the women an equal amount of attention, never letting up on the constant lapping at Sumia's slit or shirking the back and forth motions his fingers made against his wife's own cunt. Gregor was happy eating pussy, he loved it as much as receiving long, passionate blowjobs from Cordelia. Gregor steadily worked his wife's pussy with his fingers, rubbing her dripping twat as he basked in her sweet cries.

Sumia was laying back upon the lover's bed, twisting and grabbing at the sheets as her best friend's husband devoured her pussy better than any of her past experiences. Sumia was certainly not as experienced as Cordelia, but she was looking forward to take a load in deep inside her pussy. 

As the clumsy girl laid there, basking in Gregor's devilish tongue flicking eagerly at her clit, she felt the immense stimulation to her sensitive nub getting to her, she curled her toes as her juices began to run freely.

Gregor took great joy in lapping up Sumia's girlcum, he dragged his tongue along her nether lips and her opening, collecting as much of her quim with his tongue as he could.

While Cordelia didn't get a chance to cum, she wasn't about to let things slow down.

Cordelia grabbed Gregor and rolled him onto his back beside Sumia. Wearing only her panties that were pushed aside to expose her mound, the redhead quickly mounted her husband who was now on his back. Cordelia sank down Gregor's cock backwards and began to ride him in reverse.

Sumia gathered herself and sat up to watch her dear friend hastily rise and fall atop of Gregor's lap, the slender redhead was joyfully plunging herself down her lover's thick cock. Sumia reached out and stroked Gregor's toned chest and giggled, "Cordelia has a really nice butt, huh?"

"Indeed, lovely wife's backside is both big and tight!"

Cordelia's cheeks flushed red from her husband and friend praising her plump rear as she bounced, she moaned with each push down his length. While she felt embarrassed about the compliment, Cordelia did choose this position so she could give Gregor a good view of her perky ass. She moaned as she drove herself down her man's cock, feeling the sensation of his length spreading her walls wide around its shaft as she went.

Gregor did little but greatly enjoyed the feeling of his wife's slick pussy rocking up and down his dick, he watched as her plump ass jiggled and bounced as she expertly made her rounds up and down steadily in his lap. Beside him Sumia laying on her side, fingers rubbing along her hairy vagina lips as she watched Cordelia go. He noticed her eyes were more or less settled on his cock, his lips formed into a smile before he spoke to Sumia. "Eager to ride big cock, yes?"

"O-ooh, yes, actually!" Sumia, stammered, feeling a little embarrassed she zoned out gazing at Cordelia pussy rapidly slamming down Gregor's dick.

It was oddly exciting for Cordelia to be able to share Gregor with her closest friend; Cordelia couldn't wait to see her Sumia's look of pleasure and shock once Gregor's length spears her pussy for the first time. But as the redhead imagined all that, she realized she was getting a little overwhelmed; Cordelia guided herself down fiercely, impaling her sweet cunt balls-deep atop of the mercenary's rod. Her fluent motions and rolls of her hips grew hasty and less principled.

Sumia slid off the bed and worked her way towards the front of the bed so she could stand and watch Cordelia ride Gregor as if he was a pegasus. She admired Cordelia's smal, perky breast bouncing wonderfully with her, she was arching her back and biting her lip as she noticed Sumia watching her.

Cordelia felt her release coming on quickly, she felt Gregor's hands squeezing her taut rear cheeks as he grunted. She gasped and cried out with a lusty grin on her face as she squirted, Cordelia blushed in embarrassment as Sumia watched her torrent of juices erupt from her gushing pussy.

Gregor drove his hips upward and sheathed his cock inside his wife's clenching, spasming pussy. He gasped lowly as his prick witched inside Cordelia's heat, he felt a rush of delight and relief as he spewed out rope after rope of seed inside her womb.

Cordelia managed to pick herself up off her lover's lap and settled next to him on their bed, she laid satisfied with a thick load spilling from her cunt.

Sumia stared eagerly at Gregor's slick, still erect cock. She got back onto the bed and climbed onto Gregor's lap, the less experienced knight sank her pussy down the man's rod with shocking confidence. Sumia's eyes  widened and she let out a gasp as she felt Gregor's thick cock stretching her vagina out wider than anything ever had before. "G-gods! It's so big!" Sumia stammered with excitement, she began to lift her wide hips and push them down as she watched Cordelia snuggling up next to her man. Gregor was reaching behind and squeezing the redhead's ass while Sumia was steadily riding him. 

Gregor groaned as he felt the embrace of Sumia's tight snatch rocking up and down his shaft, it was odd to be inside another woman, but it felt slick and amazing; and with Cordelia's permission he was without guilt as it occurred. 

"Go ahead dear, grab her butt, it's fine." Cordelia cooed into the man's ear, giving him a loving kiss to his neck as she laid lazily next to him, simply enjoying the show as the prepared herself for her second round.

Just as soon as he heard his wife's words, Gregor's hands slipped up to Sumia's hips, he slid his palms around to grab Sumia's perky, plump butt cheeks. Much like Cordelia, Sumia's ass was tight while also wonderfully fat. He couldn't draw his eyes away from Sumia's big tits bouncing as she rode him. Gregor started to roll his hips upward to meet Sumia's motions, driving his cock up smoothly to get it deeper into her sopping hole.

While Sumia knew she couldn't pound the hell out of herself on Gregor's massive length like Cordelia, she figured her steady pace was enough; she moaned endlessly as she felt the immense hard warmth pushing into her cunt, her pubic hair was trimmed to a neat patch above her slit for this occasion. With her hands braced on Gregor's lower stomach, Sumia went all out, taking his dick deep into her pussy with abandon as she quelled her sexual needs. It had been so long since she felt cock in her, and it excited her that she was working up the courage to offer her asshole later.

As Sumia continued, she realized how much energy it took to be on top, she was thankful for Gregor's firm thrusts into her as they helped keep the tight and warm friction steady, and with the eager grip on her round backside, she felt comfortable nonetheless.

Cordelia felt a little envious of Sumia's jiggling, bouncing breasts, the brown-haired girl's boobs were much larger than Cordelia's, and the redhead noticed her lover's eyes were focuses on them as he laid back and relished in Sumia riding him. Cordelia leaned in and let her hot breath hit Gregor's ear, "Cum deep inside her, I want you to," She purred, feeling more and more ready to take him again. The knight was a bit selfish in her offer for Gregor to creampie Sumia; she wanted her husband's hard, warm cock back inside her soon.

Upon hearing Cordelia's not-so-quiet coo, Sumia picked up the pace, driving her hips down furiously and impaling her pussy all the way down the many inches of Gregor's length, "Cum in me," Sumia moaned, throwing herself full force into the pleasure of riding such a big dick. She gushed on his lap, still bouncing frantically as she sought to milk him of his seed.

Gregor grunted, he squeezed Sumia's rear cheeks one last time and pulled her all the way down his cock. 

Sumia's eyes widened again from feeling the tip of the man's dick hitting her cervix, soon she felt spurts of hot cum gushing into her womb as his cock throbbed inside her snatch. She fell forward, moaning into Gregor's chest as he filled her sloppy hole up with his cum.  
******************  
Gregor knelt on the bed, watching as both women's pussies leaked with his seed, Cordelia and Sumia both had their legs spread as they laid side by side, their wing shaped hair pins were scattered on the bed after they fell out during the girls' first rides. Gregor gripped his shaft and got in close to Cordelia, he laid over her as she raised her legs straight up until she was in a mating press position. 

"Plow me, my love. Fuck my cunt one more time and pound a baby into me..." Cordelia purred, feeling her husband push right into her pussy without delay. 

Sumia sat up and watched the brutal yet passionate fuck take place. She could hear the study bed creak loudly as Gregor went all out with ravaging Cordelia's pussy. The sounds of their pelvises slapping together was loud, fleshy, and frantic.

Cordelia threw her head back and whined in delight as Gregor pounded her like an animal, she felt the impact of his plump balls slapping her puckered asshole with each deep thrust he made. His cockhead tapped her cervix, leaving her feeling well fucked and so close to being knocked up. She was laying still, taking Gregor's massive shaft with ease while her legs were kept straight up, the friction was heated and the pleasure was flowing through her slender body. It was a perfect anniversary in her eyes.

Amidst his furious thrust downward into his wife, Gregor felt Sumia hand running down his back as he laid on top of the redhead. He cooed at the soft kisses Sumia planted on his neck as she leaned into his ear.

"After you're finished, Cordelia told me it would be fine if you pounded my butt hole. I've never had it there before." Sumia offered slyly.

"Hah hah! Cordelia spoil dear husband on special day!"

"Mm, you spoil me every day, it's only fair to give back from time to time."

Gregor kept thrusting into Cordelia, savoring her slick, warm twat as he looked forward to fucking Sumia's big, fat ass. He felt so lucky--showered with so much attention from the two girls. The mercenary sheathed his rod inside his wife again and again, his eyes focused on Cordelia's look of bliss as she smiled up at him, he leaned all the way in, laying completely on top of her as he fucked her hard. Gregor reached under her to grasp her butt, he held her steady while laying thrusts onto her.

"Mmm... a-ah!" Cordelia moaned, surprised at the sheer force Gregor was plowing her with. His balls continued to slap her rear hole, sending constant shivers of delight down her back as she flat out enjoyed every aspect of him fucking her roughly. The slick squelching sound made from Gregor's cock shoving in and out of her overly wet vagina left her so turned on. The sounds and smells of sex made Cordelia feel so happy; and with the imminent fact that Gregor was going to impregnate her tonight capped off the thrill of this final round with him.

The three heard a loud crack as the bed supported broke, Gregor and Cordelia kept going while Sumia yelped and clung to Gregor as the bed hit the floor. 

Gregor pushed into Cordelia with great desire not caring that they just broke the bed again, the thought of cumming was great, but he wanted to give Cordelia everything she wanted on their anniversary, even if that meant leaving the bed broken. "Getting close to making baby," He groaned, enthralled at the sweet pussy clinging to his dick, he slammed into Cordelia fiercely, determined to cum.

Cordelia gushed as her lover's pushes deep within her hole got more vigorous, "Ravage me!" She cried out, toes curling as she soaked his still thrusting cock.

Gregor joined his wife in orgasm, he slammed his cock all the way into her convulsing slit as another load was drawn from his balls. He watched her look of ecstasy as his cum filled her womb, he leaned in for another kiss before he pulled out.

Sumia looked at Cordelia's gaping cunt, finding herself eager to have her ass left in that same state.

Gregor shifted back, now kneeling between his panting wife's legs. "Come, lay on top of best friend," He encouraged Sumia, looking over to her as she moved towards the pair on the bed.

Sumia hastily got down on her hands and knees, laying on top of Cordelia as the redhead looked up at her. Sumia felt Gregor's cock push against her tight, virgin asshole. He sank into her rear fully, Sumia's anal walls took every inch of Gregor's shaft as he began to gently rock back and forth. She moaned as the thrusts got a bit firmer, Sumia was already comfortable with having her ass stuffed full with a cock. She was so turned on by the man behind her grunting as he push his length repeatedly into her ass, Sumia leaned in and pressed her lips against Cordelia's, the action shocked both women but they both went forward with the kiss.

Cordelia reached up and grabbed Sumia's round ass cheeks and squeezed them as the kiss went on. Sumia pulled her lips from Cordelia's only when Gregor started to really slam into the brown haired knight's rear. "Ha, never thought I'd kiss another woman, wasn't the worst thing you've ever done, Sumia," Cordelia spoke playfully.

"Oh, ha, ha, I know you liked it; your hands are still on my butt!" Sumia teased.

"Very well, Sumia," Cordelia conceded, she took her hands away from her friend's gorgeous rear.

Gregor was groaning quietly as he firmly pounded the girl's tight ass, rear end was jaw dropping to look at from this angle; Sumia's butt was taut and perky, though plenty plump. Both Cordelia and Sumia had large, perky butts, and Gregor would be more than happy to grab, ogle, and fuck both asses.

Sumia's full tits were bouncing right in Cordelia's face, the redhead sighed and slid out from under Sumia, she knelt beside Gregor and took his hand and placed it on her own bottom.

Gregor reached between his wife's butt cheeks and started rubbing her asshole with his finger, laughing as she moaned from the light stimulation. He looked back forward and resumed his attention to plowing Sumia, he shoved his hips forward, not only feeling his shaft being massaged by her anal walls, but also feeling the knight pushing back against his firm thrusts. "How is it having bottom pounded for first time?" Gregor asked.

"So good, I don't think I can last much longer." Sumia replied, she burrowed her face into the pillow Cordelia had been laying on, she reached behind her legs and felt her juices running wildly out of her dripping, creampied pussy.

Gregor was feeling the exhaustion of the night setting in, he gave a few more thrusts, slamming himself balls-deep into Sumia's ass before he gave Cordelia a soft smack on her ass, "Get ready!" He exclaimed, he pounded Sumia with a flurry of desperate thrusts, he felt her juices splash onto his balls as she squirted.

Before Sumia could even relish in her orgasm, she felt herself flipped onto her back with Cordelia laying beside her. She smiled as her orgasm sent waves of heat through her, Gregor was kneeling above her and Cordelia and stroking his cock.

Gregor groaned as he came, he fired off lines of thick cum across both girls' faces, he aimed a bit lower and covered their tits with his seed, his cock throbbing in his hand as a wave of release washed over him. Gregor looked over the two lovely knights, their faces showed looks of satisfaction and bliss. "Gregor will get disaster out of way for bedtime," He spoke softly, receiving further smiles from his wife and friend.  
********************  
The next morning, Gregor sat at the kitchen table, watching across to the other side of the kitchen as Cordelia wore only a frilly apron as she prepared breakfast for the three of them. Gregor was being rewarded from cleaning up the bedroom disaster and from the repairs he would do later by having Sumia under the table. He looked between his legs and took in the sight of the cute girl wearing a skimpy apron like his wife while she bobbed her head up and down his shaft.

Cordelia looked behind her shoulder while she stood at the counter, she turned around and gave her husband a wink before returning to cooking.

He hoped next anniversary would be just as sweet.


End file.
